The Little Human Rat
by Schoollie
Summary: Based from the plot of Disney's The Little Mermaid comes love story of a human teenage girl named Kelly, who falls in love with Remy, after a shipwreck. Now with help from a kind goddess, can our heroine win Remy's love before the 3rd sunset or will neither of them ever have a happily ever after in Paris?


Summary: Can a rat and his human maiden be together if they are different species? Based from the plot of the Little Mermaid, plus a cameo plot from Cinderella. Takes place after the movie.

A female blue fairy was flying around the city of Paris, flying over the Seine river, over the Eiffel Tower, and past the Louvre as she sang aloud to the twinkle of stars.

Tune: Fathoms Below

_I'll tell you a tale of two lovers in blue_

_And a forbidden love they hold, hey oh_

_Look out, my friends, tears will slide from you_

_In this love story below_

_Hey oh_

_Hey oh_

_Hey oh_

_Hey oh_

_Hey oh_

_In this love story below_

Once Upon a time, there lived a City of Love called Paris, France. A city fill with lights, passion, mostly romance and love. But here in this busy city, was the story of two lovers in blue, joined together from two different worlds, one was born from the human world and one was born from the animal kingdom. And it all started with a scream in the air and a sound of running feet. The sound of footsteps running and fast panting was heard as a young teenage girl was running as she stopped and looked around as she ran through an alley. Far away from the girl, a shouting woman far outside the alley. "Kelly, come back! KELLY!" Kelly thought to herself, _I wish I would be left alone, at least for once, away from all this._

Kelly thought of that in her mind as she kept running. Kelly was a fragile teenager with teal hair with sea blue streak highlights, with a flawless complexion, hazel eyes, soft ruby lips, and a slim body from malnutrition. She had a sweet and talented personality of cooking and being a female chef. She panted ready to give up, until she found a hiding spot near a couple of boxes. The woman, who was her mother, called out for Kelly, as she continued to run past Kelly's hiding spot.

Knowing that the coast is clear she crept out of her hiding spot as she saw a ladder. Thinking fast she climbed up to a roof top to only see the sight of Paris. Her heart soared at the wonderful sight. To her, the city was filled with laughter, love, and light. She always loved seeing the stores, cafes, restaurants, and music. She looked down to see a cute French boy with his blonde, blue-eyed girlfriend. Kelly wished for someone to love her, someone to protect her, someone who will always adore and devoted to her through death.

She sighed as her stomach grumbled. She was hungry, but couldn't go home, plus she was poor and how is she getting tons of energy from no eating and more exercise, no one will ever know; she said, "I wish I had a lover like them. And for some food, I'm hungry." She pouted as she looked up at the stars and wished her father was here to support her, but he was dead, because of a flu virus. She started to break out in tears, but couldn't, worrying her mother would find her, drag her back home, and punished her. She wanted freedom from her mother.

"I knew I find you up here." Kelly's heart jolted and turned round frightened. Much to her relief, it was only Emily, her sister. Emily was like her father, because she loved her little sister and would die if anything bad happened to Kelly. Emily took a seat next to Kelly and Kelly asked, scared, "What are you doing here? Are you going to tell Mom I'm here?" Emily replied, "Calm down. What and tell her you're here? No way! I'm your sister, not a traitor."

Emily embraced her little sister, as she and Kelly looked at Paris. "Sure is beautiful, right?" Emily asked Kelly. "Yeah, nice night. Very nice." Kelly replied. Emily looked at her sister and smiled. "Kelly, I know what you're thinking. I know that face." Kelly blushed as she said, "I just wish I had a boyfriend, like those two, the ones who are lucky to find love and has freedom."

Emily chuckled as she said, "If you want one, then go get one Kells. Nobody's stopping you." Kelly looked at her older sister sadly, "Except Mom." Emily scoffed, "What does she know? Look what she did to us; she doesn't even care about you or me. Not even to our family. And besides I want you happy; we all do and we all want to get rid of her." Kelly smiled a little as she got up and started to go down the ladder. Emily turned to see her sister walked away and Emily asked her sister, "Where are you going?"

Kelly replied heroically, "To follow my heart and get myself a man even if I have to wait for a million years! And the family and you by my side, I can find my one true love, he's out there and I will find him!" Emily looked on at her, as her sister went down. Emily was happy knowing the perfect boy is somewhere for her sister.

As soon as Kelly left, Emily turned back and looked at the sky. Emily said in a quiet voice, "Papa, since you left, Kelly misses you and so do I."

Emily wondered if things can't get worse, as she looked on, a mysterious figure in a black cloak was hiding behind a pipeline. The figure walked to her, but slipped on a puddle, and Emily turned around. She saw nothing, only a flower. But as Emily walked to the flower she realized someone was here. She panicked and ran down the ladder to the ground and ran away in terror.

The mysterious figure unhooked her cloak, only to reveal a teenage girl with raven hair. She took out her cell phone from her pocket and dialed a number. As a voice was heard, the girl said, "Your goddess, I found the sister of that girl and she wishes along with her family to overthrow their leader." As the girl hung up, she vanished.

_It takes a while to find love, sometimes you need a bit of magic help…_

Kelly was walking around Paris, thinking who would be perfect for her. She examined every boy in Paris, but much to her sadness, some were perfect, but taken and some are bad and would never be perfect. She wondered if she ever would have a chance for love.

She continued to ponder as she walked along the bridge. As she looked at her reflection on the water, she saw that she was so ugly and that no boy would take her. She looked up at the starry sky as she whispered, "If only you were here, daddy."

She started to cry on the rail as she said, "I'm not loved, No, I'm not. I mean, look at me, my hair is messy, I have malnutrition and look at my dress, it's hideous, no guy would ever choose me; I'm just making a fool of myself." As she cried, glitter sparkled around her, but she hasn't known it yet. "I'm ugly. Nobody loves me. Nobody will love me. Nobody."

A voice answered in a kind and quiet way as she stroked her shoulder blades, "Nobody? Come, now. You really don't mean that." Kelly cried, "But I do." The voice replied, "Don't be silly, girlfriend. If you lost all your faith, I wouldn't be talking to you. Yet I am!" Kelly turned around and gasped.

It was the fairy that was flying around Paris. She was tall, with blonde hair, a crystal charm bracelet, and a beautiful light blue sequined cape. She helped Kelly up. "Come on, now. Dry your tears. You're not going to find love, if you act like this as a coward." Kelly said, "Find love? How did you know-" The girl said, "I know about your pain. But we must hurry. Miracles take a while to come true." Kelly asked confused and raising her brow, "Wait, miracles?"

The girl said as she reached for her pocket, "Oh, yeah. Watch this." She turned to find she was holding nothing. She mumbled as she searched for what she was looking for. "What the heck did I do with my aura wand? I was sure I had it." Kelly asked, "Wand?" The girl ignored her and said, "Odd. Maybe I dropped it." She bent down as Kelly understood who the girl was now. "Then you must be-" The girl said as she got up from bending down, "Your fairy Godpartner. Yeah!"

She shook her cape, "Where is that little- Oh, now I remember. I almost forgot that I put it away." She magically revealed her wand from her fingers as Kelly looked in amazement. Her Godpartner looked at her in disgust as she saw her dress, all in tatters and rips from either abuse or time.

"Dang girl, talk about bad style. Your dress, it's all in tatters. What happened?" Kelly grabbed the hem of her dress as she looked at her in sadness. "This was my favorite dress, but Mother ripped it for the new babies. I found some lost pieces of cloth and used it to fix my dress. So, I wore it always because I have no other clothes. Besides my dad gave this to me before he died."

As her new friend was listening carefully as she said, "Ouch. Talk about rock bottom." Kelly cried and said, "I wish to have real clothes and find love, not to mention some food. I've been wishing real hard." Her Godpartner understood and embraced Kelly and said, "I know, Kelly. If you want to find love, go where your heart says. No one can't stop you. Look, I'll tell you what, if I give you clothes, if you will you promise me something?" Kelly was desperate she promised her, "Yes, anything for clothes and food." Her friend whispered, "Remember to love yourself and believe that you have no one standing in your way." Kelly smiled, "I promise."

The Fairy Godpartner waved her Aura Wand and light appeared around Kelly. Her dress began to glow as her ugly dress turned to a beautiful and clean blue dress with a French style design and a new wavy type hem. Kelly was so happy, she started to cry. Kelly ran to embrace her Godpartner and said, "Thank you. I've never been so happy." Her fairy approved, "Yes, my dear. This dress is one of those dreams that last forever."

Kelly looked at her, longed and said, "I noticed. This is all that I ever hoped for. I have to go before Mother finds me." Kelly turned to go, but her Godpartner stopped her, "Oh, before I forget, I must give you this. This was your father's; he wanted you to keep it."

She got out a medallion and showed it to her. Kelly was amazed that her father had it. Kelly smiled as her Fairy Godpartner unhooked it and placed it around Kelly's neck. Kelly said, "Thank you. I'll treasure it always." Kelly's fairy godpartner smiled as she gave her a ticket of the Wings of Love Yacht near the Seine, hoping she needs to relax. Kelly thanked her for everything as she started to run. Her fairy godpartner waved goodbye as Kelly ran and disappeared all through the night.

_I know that he's out there. I just know it…_

Kelly had run so hard she began to feel that she was lost. Her feet and legs hurt from running and hopping, she was tired; suddenly she fell and can't move to get up. A voice asked, "Little girl, are you alright?" Kelly froze in terror; she turned to see not her mother, but a man, holding a basket.

He bent down to pick Kelly up. She began to wobble as the man helped her back up. The man carried her to a nearby bench as the man put her down. Kelly thanked him as she introduced herself and the man introduced himself as Alfredo. Alfredo offered Kelly some food from the basket as he showed her the food inside. She looked in as she something she liked; she took out a piece of bread and ate it; the taste was like anything she had tasted before. It was her favorite kind of bread: Garlic Bread, the crunchy one! She was so hungry she ate it fast as she smiled contently.

He asked, "Kelly, what is a little girl like you doing here alone?" Kelly responded as she wiped the crumbs off her face, "Two things. One, I am not a little girl. I'm actually 16 years old. and Two…" Kelly sighed and said, sadly as she took out her ticket, "I'm lost. I'm trying to find the yacht named "Wings of Love." Alfredo read it in wonder. He gave her the directions, "You're going the wrong way. This way leads to the Center of Paris. You need to go this way and turn a left from those two blocks. If you see the bridge and take a right, you're there at the docks." She thanked him as Alfredo left, leaving her alone. After a while of resting, Kelly limped toward the ship. As she limped, she began to sing a song.

Tune: Part of your world

_Look at these guys_

_Can it be? Is one of them the one for me?_

_Would you think I'm the girl?_

_The girl who can do anything._

Her legs stopped hurting as she walked.

_Look at this world_

_Boys untold._

_How much strength does each boy hold?_

_Look around and here you think... Sure she loves anything_

_I love boys who are nice and ready._

_I love boys who like to get steady._

_Do you want see, I'm ready._

_But no one wants me._

_Who can love me?_

As she walked she gazed at her reflection on a window pane at a nearby shop as she continue to sing

_I want a man who can stay with me_

_I want to see, want to see him and me_

_Walking around…What do they call it? Oh, town._

_Running with heels can't get you far._

_Someone must be with if you fall and even when you feel…What? Down._

_Who can it be? Who will love me?_

_Who is the lover I see_

_I'll wander free till I can see_

_The boy who loves ME._

She twirled herself as she danced on the fine bridge.

_What would I give, if I could live out of being confide_

_What would I pay to spend one day by my lover's side?_

_Betcha, he will understand_

_He won't let me go_

_Won't return me to my quarters._

_Bright young girl, Sick of hiding ready to stand!_

_I'm ready to know what every boy knows._

_I'll ask all my questions and then get the answers._

_What does every boy fear, what they want me to hear._

_Who can it be? The one for me._

_The lover from above?_

_The one from Paris. Who can it be?_

_The Boy who loves me_

As Kelly looked above, she wondered who would be right for her. As she found the ship, she smiled as she walked to the port line, she didn't know that she was being watched by that same girl who spied on Emily and that she was the helper who would help her find love.

_This was it! I found him, the man of my dreams. And it's a rat…_

After an hour of limping and singing, Kelly entered the boat and gave the ticket to the ticket taker. She hoped she can get away from her abusive mother and her unhappy life. As the boat sailed, she sat down at a nearby table as she sat alone.

The breeze of the night was wonderful and peaceful; she recalled her godpartner's words "_Remember to love yourself and believe that you have no one standing in you way..._" She remembered her father and sister, their care for her, and how they gave her happiness and now it was over.

She wished someone to talk to her. She was lonely and friendless and it was a while since she spoke to Alfredo. "Hey, I know you. You're Kelly, right?" Kelly turned to see the man Alfredo. Kelly smiled and said shyly, "Hi, Alfredo." Alfredo offered Kelly to sit with him and his wife Colette. She said, "Okay."

She and Alfredo walked up to his table and introduced Kelly to Colette. Colette asked, "How are you, Kelly?" Kelly shook her head as she responded, "Not so good." Kelly told them about her life and how she wished to find her one true love. They stared at her in awe, knowing that this girl has determination. The yacht did go far from Paris, but then suddenly, they reached far from the city, but a storm approached and everyone started to scream in panic, the hull of the ship was hit by a stone in the water. And what's worse, there are no lifeboats.

The ship began to split and crack. Kelly called, "We have to abandon ship! This boat is about to blow!" Without a minute to waste, Colette grabbed Kelly and Alfredo, as she yelled, "Let's go!" They ran to the edge, and jumped, but Kelly heard a scream and she managed to grab a rail and away from Colette's grip. Kelly ran back to find the person who screamed and knew it was coming from the kitchen.

Kelly ran to the burning kitchen to find a teal rat stuck to a lead pipe between him. Kelly looked amazed at the rat, but knowing time is running out, Kelly ran in and helped him escape, but before they could jump, the gas pipe broke and the boat exploded, with the passengers looking in shock.

Floating on the water, Alfredo and Colette was horrified as they realized Kelly was not with them. Alfredo screamed, "NO! KELLY! LITTLE CHEF!" Far off away from the burning and sinking boat, Kelly found a floating piece of wood and swam toward it, until she realized that the rat she had in her hand was gone. She must have dropped him, when they escaped. Kelly started to call out for the rat, yelling, "LITTLE RAT! WHERE ARE YOU?!" She saw a tiny form floating and starting to sink, Kelly took a breath, and began to swim down to find the rat unconscious, she grabbed him and began to swim toward shore, by then it was morning.

Kelly and her rat friend reached to shore as she grabbed onto a rock and got on top as she carefully placed him down. She was tired and immediately collapsed; she coughed up salt water as she panted, and remembered the rat.

She thought to herself as she crawled and examined him, _Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Was I too late? He's not breathing. What do I do? No, wait! He is breathing! Wow, I never realized. He's so beautiful... to a rat that is._

She began to sing as she caressed him in her arms as he remained unconscious.

Tune: Part of your world Reprise

_What would I give to live where you are?_

_What would I pay to stay here beside you?_

As she sang Colette and Alfredo found her and the rat and hid behind a boulder to hear her song.

_What would I do to see you looking at me?_

_Wake up please, can you hear me?_

_You're like the angel of the sun_

_Come back to me, you have to hear, you're the one._

As soon as Kelly finished, the rat opened his eyes to see Kelly surrounded in light. She saw him waking up and knowing someone will catch her with him, she put him down, got up and ran to hide. Colette and Alfredo ran to the rat to pick him up, as they picked him up they embraced him. The rat looked around to find Kelly only to know that she left, _Who was she? She had the most beautiful singing voice. Maybe I will see her again._

Kelly observed their care for the rat, knowing that they were grateful. She never felt so alive to see a boy who is animal. As Colette and Alfredo looked around to find Kelly, as the teen sang softly so they won't find her.

_I don't know when_

_I don't care know how_

_But I know something's starting right now_

_Watch and they'll see_

_Some day he'll be_

_Part of me!_

As she turned she knew she was in love! For the first time! She had to be, she risked her life to save him. Now she must earn his love as the rat must earn her love. She thought about it as she ran off to find where the rat lives.

As she walked to the bridge to get home, she saw people next to the Seine Bridge throwing flowers in the water. She realized something, when the boat blew up; the people thought that Kelly and the rat were killed. She ran in horror to a nearby and small bistro called La Ratatouille. She hid near a trashcan next to a window. She took a whiff in the air to smell an appetizing scent of yummy.

Kelly sneaked to the window and began to squeeze inside. As she entered, she couldn't believe her eyes. She was inside the famous restaurant in all of France. She whispered, "I'm in the greatest restaurant in Paris!" She looked around and she saw the rat and in her amazement, she saw him cooking.

She saw that he was jazzed up from that morning. Then she heard Alfredo's voice as she ducked behind the steel table.

She saw Alfredo giving an order of a special dish, knowing it was the stew she knows how to cook! RATATOUILLE! She quietly sneaked an empty apron and began the order, cutting tomatoes, squash, zucchini, and bits of rosemary as fast as she can without being detected. Kelly learned how to cook when she was 3, she always looked at the window of Gusteau's as she observed their cooking skills, her dad even taught her how to cook. She even kept a copy of his cookbook, that a lady was selling one day. She remembered so well on how she got it…

_Flashback: Years ago…_

_Kelly was a little girl as she was looking at the books by a window at a nearby bookstore. She got in as she looked at the books. Then a big book had the words cookbook on it as she took the big book and ran to a table and began to read it. The lady was doing inventory when she saw the little girl reading an adult cookbook. The lady was amazed to see her laughing at a page. The lady wanted to tell her to not read it, but she was curious on how a 3 year-old girl like Kelly can read it. Her mind was broken as she saw Kelly closing the book, she smiled as she said, "All done." _

_Kelly wanted to buy it, but she turned over her pockets and saw that she was poor. The lady felt sorry for her as Kelly put the book back on the shelf and began to walk away with a heavy heart. The lady decided on a thought as she called out, "Excuse me, little girl!" Kelly turned and saw the lady. Kelly was so scared, she fell back and landed on her tushie. _

_Kelly began to cry as the lady tried to calm her down as she walked up to her as she bent over and cooed as she helped Kelly up, "Oh, sweetie. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Kelly stopped as the lady asked, "Will you stay here for a minute?" Kelly obeyed as the lady went to the corner were Kelly was reading the book and found the cookbook. The lady took it off as she walked up to the girl as she bent over and asked, "You love this cookbook, do you?" _

_Kelly stood there as she said, "Chef Augustus Gusteau is a fine man. He makes the best food for all France. I was there when he opened his restaurant. I have this book for my cooking. I think he's a good role model for us all. Here, sweetie."_

_Kelly was still shy as the lady said, "Well, come on. Come on, take the book." Kelly reached for the book as she got up. The lady smiled and patted her head, as Kelly said, "Thank you, miss." The lady said, "You're welcome. Come again."_

_Kelly waved bye as she left the store with her book._

As she went through memory lane, she finished her ratatouille, as she quickly placed it in the oven. As the ratatouille was ready, she used a special vinaigrette and technique she learned one time as she secretly placed her own ratatouille in Alfredo's tray and ran. Alfredo, seeing the ratatouille, thanked Little Chef for the order, but the rat turned around confused and tried to say, "Wait, that wasn't me! I just started!" Alfredo asked Colette, "Did you make it?" Colette turned from her pot and shook her head as she replied, "Not me. I'm busy making the special soup." She turned to a pan that was full of cooked vegetables. Alfredo, Little Chef, and Colette asked in unison, "Then who made it?"

A sneeze was heard on the far corner. They approached there with knives and began to frog-march to the corner. They started yelling, but Kelly began to cry loudly and shook her wooden spoon that made them stop as she screamed, "Stop! Stop it! It's me!" Colette reached out and pulled the spoon to find out it was Kelly.

They were surprised to see her here during lunch rush, "KELLY?!" Kelly shivered in fright and started to cry. Colette let go of her spoon and they apologized for scaring her and Alfredo asked, "You? What are you doing here?" The rat looked at her to see the girl, who saved him, but then again he could be wrong, plus he didn't hear her name loud enough, when they found her from the rocky area.

Kelly said scared and fast, "I wanted to see if that rat made it home. I was going home when I saw a bunch of people at the site where the boat sank and thought I and that rat was dead. I was scared, so I ran. Then I found your restaurant and took a whiff of that yummy smell. I climbed up the window and saw that the rat was still jazzed up from last night and you gave an order of ratatouille. Since it's the dish I know how to make I helped him make it without being detected. Then I placed the food on your tray and hid. Then I sneezed then you all come after me with knives and looked like you were ready to kill me!"

She took a breath after her long monologue as Colette, Alfredo, and the rat looked shocked that she said that in a minute.

Colette got up and went to see the ratatouille as she sniffed it. _It's delicious! She and Mon Chef have the same technique!_ The woman thought as she took a spoon and a plate without saying a word. She went to the pan and scooped some of the ratatouille that Kelly made on the plate and designed like the rat's ratatouille. She gave the plate and a fork to Kelly and she smiled. Alfredo patted on a metal stool as Kelly sat on it and began to eat. As Kelly ate, life began to come to her before her eyes; the only memories of her dear father, his protection, and his love. Kelly broke out in tears as Alfredo gave her more garlic bread and water. Colette realized that Kelly was happy, she has friends. Kelly said, "Thanks."

A voice called out, "Little sister?" Kelly looked up to the window see Emily. Emily was crying from last night, she was surprised to see Kelly alive. Emily ran to the back door and ran up to Kelly and embraced her. Kelly screamed, "Emmy!" Emily was happy to have her sister back. Emily told her that she was worried and thought her little sister was dead.

Then, Kelly introduced her to Alfredo, Colette, and the rat. As a token of thank you for saving Little Chef, Alfredo gave Kelly the apron she was wearing and a chef's hat, Colette gave her a meat tenderizer, and the rat gave her a hug on her cheek.

As Kelly and Emily left the restaurant, Emily looked sad, Kelly asked Emily, "Hey sis, what's the matter?" Emily turned away, "It's like you returned from the dead. You can't imagine the way I felt when the news got out." Kelly stopped and gave her sister a hug that she never gave anyone as she said, "Hey, I'm right here."

Emily touched her cheek and said, "I really missed you." Kelly's heart beat slowed as she kissed her sister on her forehead and replied, "I missed you too." A voice cried, "Kelly?" Kelly's heart broke when she heard that voice, it was her mother. She was in big trouble now! Kelly's mother was crying from last night. She embraced Kelly, but Kelly didn't embrace her back. She was scared that her mother was mad at her for running off. Kelly let go of her mother's embrace and ran for it.

Emily and her mother ran after Kelly in confusion, Kelly ran to bump to Ellyn, her cousin and Charlotte's boyfriend. Ellyn grabbed Kelly's hand and ran with her to a door. He opened the door and ran inside to find Charlotte, relived that her aunt isn't with them. She ran to the door and locked it.

Her cousins embraced Kelly, happy she came back. Kelly was happy too, and embraced them back too. But Kelly looked at Charlotte and saw that Charlotte was sad. Kelly asked Charlotte, "Hey, Charlie. What's wrong? You look like as if I was going to get married."

Ellyn responded, "Uh, Kelly? You are going to get married." Kelly felt her inside freeze, and she began to giggle, "That's funny. For a minute, I thought you said I was going to get- What?" Ellyn sighed and said, "Kelly, this isn't a joke. Your mom has arranged a marriage with- well, uh…" Kelly asked, "With who I'm to be married with?" Ellyn said quietly, "To me." Kelly asked, "What?" Ellyn said again, "With me." Kelly shouted, "WHO? WHO I HAVE TO GET MARRIED WITH?" Ellyn shouted, "WITH ME!" Kelly was shocked at last.

Kelly sputtered, "What, with you? But you're with Charlotte. Besides I can't get married now. I'm already in love." Ellyn and Charlotte were shocked when Kelly said her love life. Charlotte asked, "In love? With whom?" Kelly told them about last night, the accident, the love at first sight, and the rewards Alfredo, Colette, and the rat gave her.

Ellyn and Charlotte looked at Kelly in amazement that she got the guts to survive the accident and lived to tell the tale. Kelly groaned and said, "I can't marry you Ellyn. You and Charlotte are good friends to me and I can't be in your love lives. You're not for me. I love your relationship as much as Emily. What can we do, so I can pursue my love life and you two can keep your love lives?"

As they thought about it the door began banging. Kelly whimpered, "Oh, no. It's my mom. Where should I hide?" But it was too late; the door crashed open and outside was Emily and her mom. Her mom smiled saying "The Groom and his bride at last." Kelly was pulled outside by her mom.

This is not going to be easy, Kelly thought. She told her mother that she refused to marry her cousin. Her mother was angry; she slapped Kelly on the face and screamed, "DO NOT REFUSE! YOU WILL MARRY ELLYN OR I WILL KILL YOU!" Kelly ran away in tears as she screamed from out of her lungs, "NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" Ellyn, Emily, and Charlotte ran outside, just to see Kelly run away in tears.

Emily was so mad; she ran to her mother and began to yell at her for harming Kelly, Ellyn and Charlotte said that Kelly doesn't love Ellyn because of love, because he is family. Ellyn refused to mate with Kelly, much rather to mate with Charlotte. They left the mother alone in anger.

As Kelly knew that her mother will force her to marry, she ran home to pack up her prized possessions: her photos of her father and sister, her Anyone Can Cook cookbook, and her box filled with international recipes; she was going to run away, again and this time, she was not coming back. Kelly told her sister and cousins about her runaway plan. They embrace her for the last and possibly final time. She ran outside and head toward the bistro hoping that Alfredo and Colette could help her. As she reached the bistro it was locked. _No! It's closed. Now what do I do_? Kelly walked on in defeat. She reached an alley, put her stuff down, and began to cry. She whispered, "_Someone help me, please…_"

A voice rang out, "Excuse me, little girl. Are you alright?" Kelly turned angrily, "Are you people really that dense?! For the last 2,000th time, I'm not a little girl!" Kelly saw not Alfredo or Colette, but she saw the girl in the black cloak who has been stalking her. She helped Kelly up. Kelly said, "You look like my fairy godpartner." The girl smiled as she took off her hood. "Yep, she and I are best friends." Kelly was amazed; the girl was wearing a guardian uniform with black heeled boots. The girl asked, "So, what's up?" Kelly said, "I have an unexpected arranged marriage, but I can't get married." The girl said, "Ooh, bummer." Kelly sighed and said, "Tell me about it and what's worse is that, I'm in love with a rat. I wish someone could solve my problem, how can I win a rat's heart and not get married to someone I don't love?"

The girl looked serious and said cheerfully, "Hold on, sister. You know who can help: The Guardian of Heaven and Worlds, she can make dreams come true. All you need to do is ask her nicely. She's very kind and very generous. And I can assure you she will be the answer." Kelly was desperate, so she accepted the offer and asked, "Where can I find her?" The girl told her, "Go where the church is meets the Seine River. Remember she is also a queen of light, so be sure, you are to be respectful to her." Kelly thanked her and began her walk toward the church. As Kelly left, the girl said, "Nice kid, yeah. Still, I pity her."

As she reached the church, she knocked. The doors slowly opened and out came an aquamarine color light. Kelly was frightened and peeked through the door. A kind voice called out, "Come closer, my child. Don't be scared." Kelly walked in quietly and said, "Your majesty, the black hooded girl sent me to you." The voice responded, "Oh, did she? Queen Alina is a dear companion. Closer, child. Come on, I'm not going to hurt you." She walked toward the end of the walkway looking down until a light reached her.

The voice said, "Ah, Kelly at last. It's an honor to meet you. You look so much like your dear father." Kelly smiled and looked up to see the queen. She was a pretty girl with black hair wearing a long white dress, a crown of glitter leaves, and is holding a ball of light on her hand. _Wow! She's beautiful. I hope that this girl can help_.

The girl said, "My name is Ali. The Guardian of the Heavens and Worlds and the Queen of light." Kelly began to bow, but Ali stopped her saying, "Whoa, stop right there, missy. Don't bow. If there is one thing I can't stand is someone bowing to me, I may be queen, but I love when people gives me hugs and handshakes." Kelly replied quickly, "Sorry." Ali nodded, turned, poured tea on a cup, and gave Kelly the cup. As Kelly sipped her tea, Ali told Kelly that Alina gave her information of her trouble.

Ali said, "This is my offer Kelly. I know a spell that can turn you to a rat for 3 days. You hear me, 3 days. Now listen, Kelly you must listen very carefully. Before the 3rd sunset hits, you must get that cute teal rat to kiss you. Cause if you do get kissed, then you can remain a rat forever. But if you don't you get turned back to normal and you are doomed to a life of an unhappy marriage with Ellyn. Sound clear?"

Kelly understood as she listened carefully. Ali then said, "Before I can do all this, my price." Kelly flinched, she was poor and penniless. Ali finished her sentence, "Not money, of course." Kelly sighed in relief and Ali said, "I just need the medallion on your neck." Kelly gasped and clutched her medallion and said, "My Medallion? But it's my dad's." Ali looked at her and said, "I know Kelly, but the medallion is the only payment that you have left. I promise I will take care of it." Kelly asked, "Promise?" Ali responded softly, "For your dad, I promise."

Kelly handed Ali her Dad's medallion and said, "All right. Deal." Ali smiled kindly at Kelly as Ali placed Kelly's medallion in a box and said, "The reason is that even as a rat, your mother will be able to know it's you because you wear that thing on your neck. After all, she recognized it as the medallion of your father's." Kelly understood and said, "On with the Whammy-Zammy." Ali smiled, "Now that's the attitude I want to hear." Kelly smiled bashfully as she said, "I got a few more."

Ali let out a chuckle as she raised her hand in the air as light appeared on her hand and said, "In the name of God and the power of The Lord. Transform this girl into a rat." Ali threw her ball at Kelly and light was circling around the church. As the light cleared Kelly was gone and in her place was a beautiful teal rat with blue streaks and a pink and purple flower behind the ear. She looked a lot like Little Chef, except for the streaks. Kelly asked Ali, "Hey, how did you get so tall?" Ali responded, "No, my dear, you're the one that got small. See for yourself."

Ali reached for her sleeve and got out a mirror and placed it near Kelly. Kelly could not believe her eyes. Kelly is a rat! _I'm a rat!_ Kelly thought. _And a pretty rat at that! Hmm, I look good! And I look a lot like that blue rat, minus the streaks!_ Kelly smiled and began to scurry toward Ali. Ali bent down to pick up Kelly.

Kelly hugged her face and said, "Thank you, Ali. Thank you so much." Ali put Kelly down as Kelly ran out the door hoping the rat will like her. Kelly turned back to see Ali giving her a thumbs up.

As morning came Kelly ran toward La Ratatouille and only to get stuck on a wad of gum. As she tried to get unstuck, a car was heard and getting closer and she was in the middle of the road! She can't make it across to the other side. What can she do? Kelly hoped that someone will see her. Then Kelly knew that time was running out. Kelly began to scream as she struggled to escape, "Help Me! Anyone! I'm in the middle of the road!" No one heard her. It was over. She was about to become flat rat. She was doomed!

Still on the middle of the road and the car was getting closer and closer. Kelly started to scream again for help and closed her eyes knowing it really was the end of her poor life; she would have been hit, if someone hadn't heard her plea.

A rat came out of nowhere and pushed Kelly out of the way as the car zoomed by. Kelly opened her eyes to see it was the rat she met at La Ratatouille. Kelly said, "Thank you! You saved my life!" The rat responded, "Oh, it was nothing. My name is Remy. And you are?"

Kelly thought, _Hey, this__** is**__ the rat from the other day and his name isn't Little Chef. His name is Remy._ Kelly said, "Kelly. My name is Kelly. So your name is not Little Chef?" Remy asked, "Little Chef? No, it's my nicknam- Wait a minute. How did you know my other name is Little Chef?" Kelly responded, "Wild guess. I heard all about you and how you were rescued by a girl two nights ago. So what was her name?"

Remy said sadly, "I really don't know. All I know is that she had that beautiful singing voice." Kelly blushed at that comment. She snapped out of it and asked, "Do you know if you will ever find her again?" Remy said, "Maybe. And once I do, I will ask her to marry me." Kelly finally said, "So, where are you going?" Remy responded, "To my restaurant. You?" Kelly replied, "The restaurant too. Hey, we can go together. Oh, my name is Kelly." Remy smiled happily as he asked her, "Great idea, Kelly. Hey, your voice reminds me of my new human friend, Kelly." Kelly said, "Must be a coincidence." Remy nodded as he asked, "That reminds me, what were you doing in the middle of the road?" Kelly replied, "I got stuck on some wad of bubble gum on my fur when I was running. Gum wins that round." Remy laughed as Kelly smiled as she said, "I can be funny, you know." Remy agreed as they began to run to the bistro.

As they made it to La Ratatouille, Kelly knew that Alfredo and Colette would never believe that she was the same Kelly they met. As Remy opened the window, Kelly flinched. Remy saw Kelly's face of fright, he asked her, "What's wrong, Kelly?" Kelly didn't say anything. Remy assured her, "Don't worry, they won't hurt you. Trust me." He held out his paw to Kelly and she held out her paw and Remy took her inside.

Now that Kelly was small, everything around her was bigger. She saw a picture of Chef Gusteau on the wall. Kelly looked amazed and said, "Remy, you know Gusteau?" Remy turned and smiled, "Yeah, he was the-" Kelly finished Remy's sentence, "Greatest Chef in Paris, maybe in France! My dad got his cooking inspiration when he was alive. Bless his heart." Remy asked Kelly, "You know him too?" Kelly said, "Yeah. He's my hero. My dad taught me a bit on cooking, Dad had a dream that he would cook in Gusteau's one day, but he died before he can ask for a job there. I heard " Remy asked, "Chef Gusteau would have kept his restaurant, if the health inspector didn't see any rats there. The restaurant closed down, because of me." Kelly said, "That's okay, now we both have our dream alive."

Remy smiled and said, "We sure have so much in common, eh?" Kelly blushed and said, "Yeah, I guess we do. " Kelly looked down as she turned red and said, "Oh and Remy, one more thing." Remy asked, "What?" Kelly finished, "You might want to let go. You're still holding my paw." Remy looked down and saw he was still holding Kelly's paw. He turned red and let go. Remy said, "Oh, sorry." Kelly smiled and said, chuckling, "That's okay."

She looked around and asked, "So, Remy, this is where you work?" Remy replied, "Yeah. I'm part chef and cook." Kelly asked, "You're the cook and the chef? Hmm, impressive." Kelly turned to see Remy put on his chef hat.

Kelly asked Remy, "What should I do? I have nowhere to go." Before Remy responded, a voice called out, "Hi, Remy." Kelly turned to see a brown rat scurrying down to Remy. As he came down, he saw Kelly and asked Remy, "Who's he?" Kelly was offended, "I'm a She, not a He!" Remy chuckled and said, "Sorry, Kelly this is my brother Emile. Emile, Kelly." Emile held out his paw to Kelly. Kelly smiled, knowing Emile didn't mean to offend her and shook it.

Kelly saw that Emile looked like her dear sister Emily and said, "Emile, huh? I have a sister too, her name is Emily." The door opened to see Colette, Kelly turned and flinched in fright, but Colette saw her and began to shout for Alfredo. Kelly turned to run, but Colette grabbed her tail and held her. _No! No, Colette! It's me! I just turned myself into a rat. Wait, she thinks I'm not her. Help! Help me_! Alfredo barged into the kitchen to see Colette and Kelly.

They looked furious, but they turned to see Remy trying to tell them not to harm her and that she is new. Colette felt that Kelly was shaking and nearly going to faint, her heart pulse went down and everything went dark. _They don't know me. They tried to kill me, just like before…_

Hours passed and she was still knocked out. Finally at last, she opened her eyes to see Remy in front of her. Her heart beating like a drum as she screamed to see she is on a bed with a night gown on her.

She looked around and saw that Remy sighed in relief knowing that she was alive. Kelly asked him, "Remy, where am I? What happened? What's going on?" Remy replied, "Calm down. You passed out. I was so worried that they tried to kill you. I got angry with Alfredo and Colette. You should go back to sleep."

Kelly was surprised at Remy as his touch of his hands was soft. Kelly's heart raced as Remy left. But Kelly still in pain fell back asleep and in her mind, _Great! Day 1 wasted! I hope Remy kisses me tomorrow! I only got 2 more days til' I turn back into a human. This is going to be a looong 3 day mission. On the other hand, this bed is cozy! Ahh, a poor girl could get used to this._

Ali was watching this as she said, "She wasted so much time with that fainting spell, that poor girl. Her first sunset passed, and no luck. They won't kiss at this rate, I need to send help. Maybe her godpartner can help. She better help them or her mom will find her and worse, Kelly will be forced to marry against her will."

That night, Remy couldn't fall asleep, he kept thinking about what happened that day when he drowned and on what happened now. The water, the girl's voice, the screaming, the rescue he made, and Kelly. Remy crept to Kelly's room to see she is still asleep. He thought in his mind: _Why does she look familiar? Where have I seen her before? She's the one. The one who saved me. She must be._ These thoughts kept Remy thinking as he returned to bed. Like Remy, Kelly couldn't stop thinking about Remy. _Surely he must know that I love him._ This kept Kelly's thinking all night.

Django, Remy and Emile's father was in the room as he caught Remy in the hallway as he asked, "What's wrong, son?" Remy said, "Dad, I think something about that girl, is connecting to that girl from that morning when I woke up." Django said, "Listen, son. That human girl may be long gone by now or maybe she left Paris. But you may a chance for love, I just want you to know that the girl you can marry is a girl you love. The same way I loved your mom." Remy smiled as they left.

The next morning, Kelly woke up very early. She got up from the bed and scurried toward the window to see Emile. Kelly said quietly, "Morning Emile." He turned and nodded to Kelly who he saw, still sleepy, but still dazed from the other day.

Emile looked at Kelly and said, "I saw what happened the other day. But why? Why would Colette and Alfredo hurt you?" Kelly turned red and said, "Maybe because she thought I was stealing food...which I didn't!" Emile smiled. Kelly said to Emile, "Did Remy tell about that night when that girl saved him from drowning?" Emile said, "Yeah, but he never found out who it was, though."

Kelly looked down and said, "Emile, there's something I should tell you. I'm the-" But before she could finish her words the parlor door knocked. Colette and Alfredo ran toward where Kelly and Emile are. Kelly, who did not want to start a faint day hid behind Emile.

But luckily they ran down the hall to notice Emile and Kelly. From down below they could hear the door opening. A voice was heard, a voice that made Kelly's heart and inside turn icy. She could make out the visitor's words.

_Please find my daughter. Her name is Kelly and she is lost. If you find her, please tell her to come home._

As she heard the message, Kelly let go of Emile and ran away to the roof. That afternoon Remy got worried. Kelly didn't come down for Breakfast or Lunch. _Where is she?_ He dropped the spoon he was holding and scurried to find her. He began to follow the sound of despair and hopelessness until he found the source.

It was Kelly; she was in tears now knowing her mother was finding her. Remy crept next to her and whispered, "Kelly?" Kelly got scared and fell back. She asked, "Remy! What are you doing here? You should be working." But Remy said nothing, and just grabbed her paw and ran. Her heart was beating in silence as Remy kept on running and still holding her. He stopped at the kitchen.

Kelly looked up and said, "No. No way! Don't you even think about it!" Colette turned and looked down at Kelly and looked in her garnet eyes, Colette let out a gasp as she tugged Alfredo's sleeve and whispered something. Alfredo looked at Kelly's eyes too. Then he asked Remy, "Little Chef, could we borrow your friend, for a minute?" Remy looked at Kelly, who shrugged. Remy approved it and Kelly was picked up and taken outside.

Colette and Alfredo went outside and Alfredo put Kelly down. Colette asked, "Kelly? Is that you?" Kelly flinched as she thought, _It's about time they know it's me._ And she nodded.

Alfredo gasped and asked, "How did you become a rat?" Kelly in her own body language told them about Ali, the deal they made, and the time she has before she turns back into a human. Colette and Alfredo looked guilty about the other day. Alfredo asked Kelly, "Hey, listen Kelly. We're sorry. We didn't know you were the same Kelly from the other day." Kelly nodded as a sign that she forgives them. As soon as they came back, Kelly was put to work on sauces. Remy turned to see Kelly working like a pro.

He looked longed at her beauty. He saw that her way in cooking was the same as his. As Kelly turned to see Remy awed, she blushed. Remy returned to his senses and returned to his work with a shy smile, as Kelly turned to finish her sauce as she smiled shyly.

After closing hour, Kelly's heart flinched knowing tomorrow she will be human. _I need more time. I know I'll go back to Ali. Maybe she'll give me 1 more day. _After Alfredo closed the door, Kelly ran toward the Seine to find Ali walking toward the door. Kelly shouted for Ali, which made Ali turned to see her. She tried to explain to Ali that she needed 1 or 2 extra days for the kiss.

But Ali shook her head and repeated her words are "Before the sun sets on the 3rd day." Kelly knew that it was no use trying and Ali shrugged and said, "Sorry". Kelly walked back home in defeat. Then near the Seine, she saw a small boat in the water. As Kelly scurried to the dock to get a closer look, she saw a rat next to it. Kelly gasped to find that it was Remy. She walked toward him and Remy beckon her to get in the boat. Kelly sat down and Remy rowed.

As he rowed and Kelly was watching him, romantic music began to come out from open cafes and stores. As a girl was singing from far away: Kelly realized it was her Fairy godpartner!

Tune: Kiss the girl

_There you see her_

_Sitting near across the way_

_She's got so much to say_

_There is something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying, you really want to kiss Kelly_

_Yes, you love her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_You know she also loves you too, you may need to ask her._

_It takes no words, not say a word_

_Go on and kiss her now._

_Come sing with me now_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

My, oh my looks like the rat is shy, he's not going to kiss Kelly.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

Well that's a shame and too bad, you're going to miss Kelly.

_Now's the moment, floating in a blue river._

_Remy, you better do it soon, this night won't last forever._

_Kelly can't say a word and won't say a word until you kiss Kelly._

Remy and Kelly's heart began beating quickly as tension began to build up as Kelly's godpartner sang:

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

Don't be scared, you can't lose your head, go on and kiss Kelly

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

Don't stop now, you can't hide that love now, you wanna kiss Kelly

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Float along and listen to the song, the song say kiss Kelly!_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Music play do what the music say go on and kiss Kelly_

Then Remy and Kelly puckered their lips to kiss as her godpartner sang:

_Kiss Kelly_

_You wanna kiss Kelly_

_You gotta kiss Kelly_

_Come on, Remy!_

_Go on and Kiss Kelly_

Their kiss could have been made if a speed boat hadn't bumped their boat. Remy and Kelly fell into the water and began to swim to shore. Kelly's Godpartner slapped herself as she disappeared as she said, "God darn it!"

Far from shore, Ali saw in her ball that Kelly and Remy were close; she knew Kelly's mother will find her. Ali slammed her fist in her chair handle and said, "Shoot! They were so close. They need help. Kelly's got to win! She has to. Now her second sun has set. By tomorrow, she'll be human again."

She prayed to the gods to help Kelly and Remy win their love. Kelly and Remy returned home all wet and cold, but still alive. Kelly knew tomorrow it would be too late. Remy knew that Kelly thought of him as a loser and would never think of him as his true love. They made it back home as Remy said, "I'll be outside." Kelly said, "I guess, I'll see you in the morning." They said good night to each other and turned away, as Remy walked on, he could have sworn that Kelly began to sing the song that mystery girl sang. He gasped as he knew that she had to be the one who saved him, the one he really loves. Remy was entranced, "Kelly is the one, I know she is."

Django appeared as he asked, "So, son. How did the date go?" Remy said, "I screwed up, I bet Kelly hates me now. I just got lost in her hazel eyes, her ruby lips..." Remy realized, "Oh, my god. Dad, I think I am in love with Kelly." Django said, "Kelly is a perfect influence. You both have something in common. You both love cooking and good food. Maybe Kelly is the perfect wife for you. Maybe you should settle down with this girl. She's quite a catch." Remy said, "No, that Kelly is not the girl I saw that morning." Django said, "Listen, she may be gone. All I just want is for you to have your own happily ever after. Maybe this Kelly is that girl. Why don't you ask her?" Remy looked above to her window and sighed.

Kelly dreamt of the boat ride and the kiss that Remy nearly gave her. She felt her feelings nearly getting the best of her. She can't control them anymore; she had to tell him, while she's still a rat. Remy could only dream of Kelly and her beauty. He woke up realizing that Kelly was the girl of his dreams and his feelings are getting the best of him. _I was right, I am falling for this Kelly, but she's not the same girl I saw that day, could she?_ Kelly knew that time has run out. It was over. She lost the game. And worse, she was about to lose Remy, maybe forever!

The next day, Kelly found Remy already working on his food. Kelly began to season the chicken. Remy looked at Kelly who looked outside. In her mind, her rat time is gone. Remy asked, "Kelly, are you upset about last night?"

Kelly said, "No, no, no, not at all. Just a bit wet. Why do you ask?" Remy said, "Because you've been seasoning the same chicken for at least 5 minutes." Kelly blushed, dropping her brush, and said, "Sorry about that." Remy asked, "What's wrong?", but Kelly didn't respond. She felt pain and maybe a painful heartache inside; she began to back away and began to scurry out through the window. Remy called out, "Kelly! Kelly! Where are you going?!"

She didn't look back, with Remy behind her in total pursuit. She bumped into a shoe. She looked up to see the only girl it must be. It was Emily. She looked down to see her sister as a rat. Emily recognized the gleam in the rat's eyes.

She realized her sister was the rat. Emily asked her, "Kelly?" She picked up Kelly and embraced her. As she hugged her sister, tears came out, Kelly started to cry. A voice cried out, "Emily? What are you doing with that rat?" Emily dropped Kelly as she began to run away from her own mother. Kelly must never have her mother see her a rat, she would kill her with her shoe. Kelly then felt a bit weak as she asked, "Have I been running all day?"

Kelly looked at the sky and realized that she ran for hours and the sun was starting to set. Kelly panicked as she ran toward Ali's church. Someone grabbed her paw, it was Remy! He began to kiss her, but it was too late.

The third sun has finally set!

Kelly turned to see the sun going down as she thought, _No, no, no, no! Not now!_ Kelly started glowing and began to grow and losing her tail and whiskers. _Oh, no! Too Late! I'm starting to turn into human. I have to go!_ As Kelly grew, she ran from her own true love, and her family; she imagined Remy rejecting her and saying humans and rats can never love each other.

Remy, now discovering that his true love was a human was shocked to see her go and happened to be the girl from that night and from that day at the restaurant, he wanted to stop her, but in his mind, he knew that she's a human and he's a rat, there was nothing he can't do. Django saw this as he realized he had to get Kelly to love Remy again. Remy saw his dad as he said, "You were right. This was all a lie and it can never be." Django said, "No, I was wrong about humans. I thought when you mentioned that you were saved by a human girl, you wanted to change the way all humans are seen. But you saw Kelly, she was a rat or a human outside, but inside she has a heart like yours." Remy said, "You don't think I am choosing a human girl to marry..." Django interrupted and said, "I'm not talking about me, I'm talking about your mother. She means a lot to you, huh?" Remy nodded as Django said, "Then, what are you still doing here?" Remy said, "What do you mean?" Django said, "You should be running after her. Go get her. Win her back. Go back there and bring her to you. Go. You have my blessing to marry this girl." Remy and Django embraced as Django said, "She's a good gal." Remy ran off as Django sighed.

Kelly finally grew back to her normal size and turned back into a human. It was over. Kelly thought in her mind,_ Now Remy hates me. I lost him and his trust. Well, on the plus side, at least no one saw me transform back._ Next to her she heard an evil chuckle. Kelly thought, _Oh crud! _Okay, maybe her mother saw her change back. Her mother then growled as she said, "I found you, you ungrateful brat!"

Her mother grabbed Kelly and began to pull her to the church and there was Ellyn in his tuxedo and Charlotte shocked to see her aunt pulling Kelly hard. Her mother pushed Kelly to Ellyn and said, "You better marry him because, I will toss and drown you in the river, if you don't." From the church, Ali saw the unacceptable marriage below her window. Ali knew that this wedding must be stopped.

She got her wand, then opened her jewel box, took out Kelly's medallion, and ran out her room to stop them. Ellyn stepped up to kiss Kelly, but was hesitant. He loved Kelly as a cousin, but wants Charlotte as his wife. Ellyn looked behind Kelly to see Remy hidden next to a flowerpot behind Kelly. Ellyn saw Remy's face of horror. Remy was now heartbroken seeing Kelly was with another man as he felt his own poor heart break, he hung his head as he shed a tear and began to walk away; Ellyn realized what was happening! Remy still has feelings for Kelly, even if she was human!

Ellyn whispered to Kelly's ear, "Is that the rat you told me about, the one who is behind you and next the flowerpot and already leaving?" Kelly was confused and turned. She gasped; It was Remy! She smiled and tears were flowing as she called out, "Remy?" Remy heard his name, turned to face her and saw he still has hope. Kelly is still in love with him, no matter if he was a rat. Kelly walked away from Ellyn and kneeled towards Remy, whose hazel eyes twinkled in love as Kelly's hazel eyes shined in adoration. Remy hopped on Kelly's palm as he felt her heartbeat; It matched with his own. Kelly placed him over her heart as they shed a tear as they closed their eyes and smiled. Her mother saw this in shock as she cried, "What is this?" Ellyn said to her mother, "I can't do it! I won't have her as my wife! I want Charlotte!" Kelly's mother was angry and charged toward Kelly who turned to her and flinched, but was stopped by Ali and Remy as he hopped off his lover's grasp.

Ali took out her wand and placed it on the mother's neck as Remy bit the mother's leg. The mother yelped as Ali angrily said, "Get away from them." The mother saw Remy and as she snarled, she started to lift her leg to kill Remy, but Kelly knowing her mother's intentions screamed, "NO! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

She got up and swatted Remy out of the way and took the stomp. Kelly cried out in pain as she fell on the ground as Remy cried, "Kelly!" Her calmness broke as she growled, "No more." She struggled to get up and took out the meat tenderizer mallet that Colette gave her from her pocket and took aim as she cried, "I will never obey you ever again!" Kelly struck her mother in the face as the old hag began to walk backwards and fell into a pothole as Ali slammed the hole with her powers thus ending the life of the evil mother.

Everyone ran to Kelly who landed on the ground and gritted her teeth in pain as she dropped the meat tenderizer mallet. Ali quickly placed an aqua glitter healing gel on her palm and began to place medical tape on her hand, as Remy crawled on her dress as she was still holding the pain, Kelly whispered, "I caused all this. This was all my fault, I'm so sorry."

She confessed to Remy, "Ali turned me into a rat, so I can be close to you and I love you." Remy didn't care what happened or who did what, all that matters is that Kelly was safe and confessed, "I love you too." And so Remy and Kelly had their first kiss of their lives as Remy and Kelly closed their eyes blissfully.

As they kissed, Ellyn and Charlotte looked at Kelly and Remy happily; they walked away as Charlotte kissed Ellyn and said, "Thank you. You made the right choice." Ali asked as she helped Kelly up to her feet, "You love Remy very much, don't you?" Kelly nodded.

Smiling, Ali reached for her sleeve and pulled out Kelly's medallion. She placed it on Kelly's neck; then sparkles appeared around the medallion. Kelly started shrinking as Remy saw Kelly shrinking into rat size, but still human. As the sparkles cleared, Kelly was the same rat size as Remy. Overjoyed with a chance of love, Remy and Kelly ran into each other's arms and embraced as she cried softly. Remy softly caressed Kelly and whispering, "You're free…" Django came as he saw Kelly and Remy reunited as they let go. Django said, "Come here, love." Kelly walked up him as he embraced her as she embraced back as he said, "You're a good young lady. Welcome to our family. You take care of my son, you hear?" Kelly gave a nod and a salute of respect with, "Yes, sir!" Django chuckled as he said, "Oh, I like her."

Everyone saw looked down and smiled at them as Emily looked up and looked at the sky as she said, "It's over Dad…" Emily bent down to look at Kelly, Django, and Remy and said, "Daddy would have been proud. Well done." Kelly let go of Django and ran for Ali as Kelly hugged her and saying, "Thank you Ali, thank you so much for everything." Ali vanished as Kelly let go of her embrace. Kelly had her dream come true; Ellyn and Charlotte were together at last, including Kelly and Remy! The dreams of love have come true.

After six months of dating, Remy and Ellyn were at the church waiting for their brides. Emily was walking toward the boys and stopped next to them with Emile on her hands. At last Kelly and Charlotte arrived. Remy and Ellyn's hearts burst with joy at the sight of their brides. Remy thought, _I'm the luckiest rat ever._ Kelly smiled as she thought, _At last, my dream realized. I'm gonna get married to the greatest chef in Paris and will always love him._

Remy never thought that Kelly in rat size would be that beautiful in her French wedding gown as Ellyn sighed at Charlotte in her French bridal dress. Emily bent down to pick up Remy and Kelly to place them on top of the altar. The both grooms and brides sighed in bliss and thought of what to do after their marriage.

Ali, in her priestess dress, began her speech, "Dearly beloved, big and small. We are all gathered here today to join these girls, this boy, and rat in marriage. If there is a reason these couple should never wed. Speak now or forever hold your peace." The church was silent, so Ali carried on. "All right. I'll carry on. Hmm, tough crowd. Each bride and groom has made one vow for his/her spouse. Ellyn, you first." Ellyn recited as she said, "Since I first laid eyes on you, Charlotte, I saw the eyes of an angel. I am here to take you as my wife and my loving friend as I will forever be with you as your husband." Charlotte was in tears as Ali said, "Charlotte?" Charlotte recited, "Who is Ellyn? A teen boy with a heart of gold or a guy who has a Sunny personality? Since we met, I saw goodness, and that is why I am here to be your loving wife and to help in any way." Ali nodded as she turned to Kelly and Remy as she said, "Kelly, you are next." Kelly recited, "Remy, since what happened at the ship, I saw something in you, a guy who loves to cook and a rat with a dream made real. I wish to join you as your loving wife and loyal companion and partner in the culinary arts." Remy thought, _That is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me. _Remy was next as he recited, "Kelly, since I fell in love with your rat self when we met at the road, I know inside was the girl who saved me, but no matter if you are human or rat, I will forever be by your side as your loyal husband to protect you always." Kelly smiled as Ali said, "Ellyn, do you take Charlotte to be your beloved wife, to love, to care, to comfort, to honor and obey, and forsaken all other girls til death do you part?"

Ellyn agreed fast, "Yes, I do. Forever and ever and ever." Ali said, "Charlotte, do you take Ellyn to be your beloved husband, to honor and obey, to love, to care, and forsaking all other boys, til death do you part?" Charlotte gave a quiet sob in joy as Kelly gave her a smile and said, "I…will."

Ali turned to Remy and Kelly as she smiled and said, "Remy, do you take Kelly to be your beloved wife, to love, to care, to comfort, to honor and obey, forsaken all other girl rats til death do you part?" Remy turned to Kelly and sighed in happiness and said, "Yes, yes! For the rest of my life!" Ali said, "Kelly, do you take Remy to be your beloved husband, to honor and obey, to love, to care, and forsaking all other boys, til death do you part?" Kelly turned to see Remy's burning face and said, "Yes! Yes, I do too!"

Ali announced, "Could the wedding bands, please come forward?" Kelly's godpartner walked to Ali and handed each their bands. Ali nodded at Ellyn as he said as he placed the ring on Charlotte's finger, "With this ring, I wed thee as my loving wife." as Charlotte said the same to Ellyn as she placed her ring on her Ellyn's finger, "With this ring, I wed thee as my loyal husband." Kelly and Remy said as they each placed the ring in each finger, "With this ring, I wed thee to be my loving companion and partner."

Ali smiled as Kelly and Remy gave a nod as the young goddess concluded her speech, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce these two lovers and two "misfit" lovers: men and wives. Gentlemen, you may kiss your brides." Remy tenderly wrapped his arms around Kelly's body, pulled her towards him, and kissed her softly as Ellyn dipped Charlotte to give her a kiss. Cheers cried out from Remy's and Kelly's entire family, Anton Ego, Kelly's godpartner, Colette, and Alfredo. Colette sniffed as Anton asked, "Why, Madame Tatou, why the tears?" Collete just said, "I just love these happy endings." Colette and Alfredo looked at each other, smiling. Far to the side next to Emily, Kelly's godpartner sniffed and said to Emily, "I'm just so happy for them." Emily nodded as Emile and Emily clapped as they looked at each other as they blushed as Django began to cry as he said, "I promised that I wasn't going to cry. You can't make me cry." Kelly looked at Remy and said, "I love you Remy." In response, Remy responded, "I love you too, Mrs. Remy." Remy and Kelly let out a laugh as they held hands and kissed.

That night at the La Ratatouille; the reception was top notch as the guests were eating, chatting, and dancing to the waltz, Colette said, "Mon chef and Kelly made the best cake ever." Alfredo nodded and said, "I just can't believe that Little Chef would marry before you or me." Colette laughed as she said, "Maybe one day it will be us walking down that aisle." Alfredo asked, "One day?" Colette said, "One day." They smiled as they saw Charlotte and Ellyn dancing as Colette asked, "Where are Kelly and Mon chef anyway?" Charlotte replied, "They are having their wedding night under the stars on the roof."

It was true; Kelly and Remy were on the roof as they danced to the waltz from the open window. Remy said, "My heart is bursting. I am the happiest rat alive." Kelly smiled and said, "I'm the luckiest gal ever." Kelly looked up as she said, "Hey, look!" Remy said, "What is it, my love?" In the sky, a shooting star passed, "A shooting star! Make a wish, quick!" Kelly exclaimed. Remy smiled and said, "What more could I ask for? I got a great job at the restaurant, good friends, a great family, and now married to a girl who loves cooking." Kelly asked, "Well, what about children?" Remy asked, "Children?" Remy thought about it as Remy asked, "Could I get a son and daughter with that idea?" Kelly nodded as Remy said, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get started!" Remy hoisted Kelly in his arms and carried her bridal style as they smiled heavenly as they went inside their new room as the stars twinkled...

Epilogue

3 years later...

The sound of pitter patter of little human feet was heard one night as Remy came home from working at the restaurant. Remy called out, "Kelly, kids! I'm home!" Two little voices cried out, "Daddy! Yay, Daddy's home!" Remy embraced his two children and saw Kelly, in her blue sundress, walked in to welcome him as she finished making dinner. Kelly said, "Honey!" Remy smiled as he said, "Kelly!"

Kelly and Remy walked to each other and embraced. Kelly was now living with Remy in a mouse hole as Kelly asked, "Busy day, darling?" Remy nervously chuckled and said "Yeah, they all wanted the special today. Kelly, your fish fillet that you told me to do was fantastic, everyone wanted more." Kelly laughed, "What can I say? I'm Nature's design." Remy smirked as they kissed as she turned her eyes on her children whose jaws opened wide. Kelly whispered to Remy, "Mon ami, not in front of the kids." Remy nervously laughed and said, "Oh. Right." Kelly beckoned the two children, "Renee, Rene; help Mommy set the table, please." Their son, Rene whispered to his sister, "They know how to-", but was stopped by his sister Renee, "More setting, less talking."

Kelly and Remy laughed at their kids. Rene was like his father if Remy was human, but he had his mother's straight teal hair, smile, and sweet behavior. Their daughter, Renee was like Kelly, but she had her father's smirk, her mom's wild teal hair with sea blue streaks, and her father's sassy behavior. Kelly said as she was serving dinner on the plates, "Honey, you're gonna love the new dish I made. Fish Fillet with extra vinaigrette and scallops. With a small side of chicken and watercress soup." Remy said rubbing his stomach and smiling, "Mmm. Can't wait to try that. I'm so hungry, I can eat a huge pot of your soup and dish. I've been waiting all day for dinner." Then, the door knocked, Remy opened to see his father, brother, his new sister in-law Emily, and his niece and nephew.

Kelly remembered that Emile fell in love with her sister after the wedding and Ali returned to France and helped Emily, so now Emile and Emily were married and now raising Eelier and Emilia. Kelly and Remy welcomed them with a warm welcome and hugs. Kelly called out, "Rene! Renee! Your Uncle Emile, Auntie Emily, and Grandfather Django are here! And your cousins too!" As Renee hugged Emile and Emily and their children, Rene gave a welcome punch to his grandfather, Remy and Kelly looked on from their new mixed family, they didn't care as long as they have one another, they were happy, and nothing can't change that.

Kelly called for everyone to come to the table, as they finished eating, Emile, Emily, Eelier, Emilia, And Django had left home and their own children were asleep, Remy and Kelly climbed up the roof of the restaurant and looked up at the stars. Remy asked, "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Kelly responded, "Did you catch that in a song?" Remy chuckled as he said, "Just answer the question. You know me too well."

They chuckled and began to kiss.

Far from the restaurant, Kelly's godpartner was flying away from Paris as she and Kelly sang for the last time.

Tune: Part of your World Reprise (Finale)

_Now, they can walk_

_Now they are one_

_Forever and ever under the sun_

_Just Remy and me_

_Remy's finally_

_Part of me!_

Kelly was now married to Remy, the rat of her dreams and the greatest chef in France.

And they all lived Happily Ever After… for now.


End file.
